edfandomcom-20200215-history
Momma's Little Ed
Momma's Little Ed is the 2nd episode of Season 3 and the 54th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd is greatly preoccupied with the sticky note chores left by his parents. Ed and Eddy decide to make fake sticky note chores as a prank on Edd. Edd complies on doing these chores, but he soon starts to get uncomfortable with doing them. Plot Ed and Eddy are having a good time playing pool with eggs until after a trick shot misses its mark and splatters on Edd's wall and Edd comes in and reprimands them. Edd then says he'll be done soon, and Eddy grouses that Edd made the same statement two hours ago. Ed and Eddy then enter the kitchen to see what Double D is actually up to and find him using a sewing machine. While Edd tries to explain that he's doing his daily chores which are written out on sticky notes placed throughout the house, Ed and Eddy mess around, which culminates in Ed being made into a pair of pants. Thankfully, Edd is done with his chores, and all he has to do is check and make sure he didn't miss any instructions from his parents. Edd runs around the house checking for any stray notes he may have somehow missed. Eddy, bored, notices a sticky note on the phone, and an idea hits him. He then writes up a sticky note with a fictional chore for Edd to do and chuckles. Unfortunately, it's quite easy to tell the difference between Eddy's note and one from Edd's mother. Fortunately for Eddy's scheme, however, Ed is excellent at copying a person's handwriting, and is able to create excellent mock sticky notes. When Edd comes back into the kitchen, he finds Ed and Eddy waiting for him. Edd tells him that he's ready to go, but Eddy, ever helpful, points out a note on the wall next to the broom. Edd reads it and learns that he's supposed to put broom lint into his belly button. This confuses and disgusts him, but being a good, obedient boy, he does as commanded. Edd is ready to go now, but Eddy points to another note, stuck to his father's suit. He starts to read it and trails off, scared. On the other side of the cul-de-sac, Rolf is sharpening Victor's horns. He has just finished when he hears Wilfred squealing. When he comes to the front of the house, he finds that Edd has put Wilfred into his father's suit. Rolf demands an explanation; upon hearing what Edd has to say, he accepts it as a command from the "Sticky Note of Elders", but he is not willing to let Edd get away without punishment. Rolf then puts on a giant hammer hat and slams the "Hat of Discipline" down on Edd's head. Edd is forgiven, but his travails aren't going to end here, as his friends have found another note on a measuring cup. Edd has to be forced to do this chore, which is the most evil yet. He has to get a cup of sugar from three neighbors better known as the Kanker Sisters. While Edd tries to do this, soon enough he can't cope, as the sisters want to kiss him. Edd is able to escape, but he's been heavily damaged and lipstick stained. Eddy laughs as his friend calls away, but Ed isn't very amused. The Kankers then notice and confront them. Eddy moves away, while Ed threatens the sisters with the measuring cup. The girls laugh him off until he brings it down on their heads, entrapping them in one cup. Ed then makes his getaway as well. When we next see them, the Eds are in Eddy's room. Edd is worried by the insane and treacherous turn the sticky notes have taken, and suggests that they might have been written by someone else. Eddy is shocked by this, but quickly recovers his cool and says that the notes obviously came from Edd's parents. Edd realizes this is true and starts to panic, eventually coming to the conclusion that he has to move in with Ed or Eddy. Ed is enthusiastic about this, saying that he and Edd will be like brothers and share the same bathroom. Edd is naturally disgusted by this suggestion and says that he'll move in with Eddy, whose bedroom shares the same dimensions. While Ed and Edd plan for the new life Edd will have, Eddy starts to worry, especially since nothing he says is having any effect on Edd. This is worsened by the fact that Ed and Edd are breaking or throwing away many of Eddy's possessions. Things come to a head when Ed accidentally breaks Eddy's disco ball, and Eddy demands that Edd leave, as he will find no home there. While Edd wanders outside in search of shelter, Ed whimpers at Eddy. Soon enough, Eddy's heart softens, and he runs after his estranged friend. Eddy at first tries to tell the truth (in his own way); when Edd doesn't accept it, thinking of it as blatantly false, Eddy says that Edd can stay with him. Hearing this, Edd drops to his knees and hugs Eddy. That night, Edd is lying in Eddy's bed. Eddy comes in with a glass of warm milk and a large book on biology. After tucking Edd in and giving him a spoonful of milk, Eddy starts to read the book. After stumbling over a couple of words and not comprehending what he is reading, he is distracted by a new suggestion. Apparently Edd's parents massage his feet every night, and oh, look here: Edd's brought the lotion and is ready for the procedure. The only hope Eddy has is to call for Ed to help... Memorable Quotes *'Ed': mangled from the sewing machine resembling as a pair of pants "I am all dressed up and ready to go, guys!" Eddy: off-screen "Fashion victim." ---- *'Eddy': a sticky note "Oh great, what's this one say? 'Dear Eddward, stop breathing 'cause the sink is clogged'?" eyes roll down like a slot machine. The eyes stop when they show the word 'Sucker'. ---- *'Ed': Eddy's attempt to forge a sticky note "That is so lame, Eddy."starts scribbling and forging a fake sticky note 'Eddy': "Oh, and you're like a human photocopier, Mr. Perfecto?" Ed: up with completed fake sticky note attached to his nose "Dare to compare!" both the forged version and the real version Eddy: shocked "Will you ever cease to amaze me, Ed?" Ed: "Yes, I will." ---- *'Rolf': Victor's horns with an outsized rasp "There you go, Victor. Rolf's eyes sting with your beauty. Ahh, Rolf is good!" Wilfred squealing off-screen in the background "Wilfred? Are you eating Rolf's hose again?" ---- *'Rolf': seeing Wilfred in the suit "Hello, Ed Boys. Why must you spoil Wilfred with this lavish monkey suit? This will only leave him to search for a life as an airline steward." pulls Wilfred out of the suit by his nostrils. Ed: while looking at Edd's Father's suit on the grass "Monkey suit?" ---- *'Rolf': on a giant hammer-shaped hat "You must be punished." Edd: what Rolf put on his head "What is that, Rolf?" Rolf: Edd asks what Rolf was putting on his head "The Hat of Discipline. Do you live in a cave?!" pounds Edd flat into the ground with the Hat of Discipline "All is forgiven." leaves Edd: "Thank you, Rolf." Eddy: Edd another fake sticky note that is on a measuring cup "Oh, look, we found another note." ---- *'Lee': "Jump higher May!" Marie: "She's too fat." May: "How 'bout a fat lip!?" ---- *'Lee': Ed and Eddy "Well, if it ain't Tweedledee and Tweedledum." ---- *'Ed': a measuring cup "Don't make me have to use this!" Lee: "What're you going to do, bake us a cake?" ---- *'Edd': freaking out about the forged sticky notes "I can't go home, Eddy. There's only one solution: I'll just move in with one of you." Ed: "Move in with me! Move in with me!" Eddy: "Yeah, Lumpy can use some company." Ed: his arm around Edd "We can be like brothers and share the same bathroom!" ---- *'Eddy': after Edd "No, wait! You got it all wrong pal, it was all Ed's fault and Kevin, as usual." Edd: "Kevin?" Eddy: "Yeah, that square-headed jerk." Edd: the fourth wall "But Kevin wasn't in this show, Eddy." Trivia *'Goofs': **All of the sticky notes written to Edd are written with only one D instead of two. This should have tipped Edd off, but he later claims he would have recognized his parents' handwriting, and thus might have just been playing along. Even so, this begs the question as to why he did not draw the line when they made him try to get a cup of sugar from the Kankers. ***However, it has been seen in other episodes that his parents' sticky notes are often written with only one d; although this is considered a goof, it is possible that this is why he didn't realize it. **The pool balls in Ed's eyes are an 8-ball and a ball with a 2 on it. The 2-ball looks like a striped purple ball, which, in actuality, would be the 12-ball. (The 2-ball is blue in real life; the solid purple ball is the 6-ball.) **When Rolf is sharpening Victor's horns and says, "There you go, Victor, Rolf's eyes sting with your beauty," his teeth are white rather than green. *Edd breaks the fourth wall when Eddy blames Kevin and Edd claimed, "But Kevin wasn't in this show, Eddy." *We learn that although Ed has terrible handwriting he can copy anyone else's handwriting perfectly. *When Ed and Edd were messing up Eddy's room, Eddy only became angry with Edd but not quite at that level with Ed. Ed was equally as much of a pest, and you'd think Eddy would have thrown him out too. *This is one of the few times any of the Eds stand up to the Kankers and actually beat them. **This is also the second time Ed stands up to the Kankers. The first time was in "Dawn of the Eds." *The car's license plate reads "AKA 897." *Edd is shown to be a little bit of a freeloader in this episode as he does not respect Eddy's possessions (like his shag rug and his magazines), and when he moves in, he takes full control of Eddy's bed, and has made Eddy take care of the things his parents might have done for him: tuck him in bed, bring warm milk, read a book and massage his feet. **However, it's possible that he may have been doing all these things to get back at Eddy for the forged sticky notes. **Also, he was seen behaving much the same way when he was a guest at Rolf's house in "Rambling Ed." *Wilfred has apparently eaten Rolf's garden hose before since Rolf asked the former, "Are you eating Rolf's garden hose again?" after he heard Wilfred's squealing. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' The Hat of Discipline (resembles a giant hammer, worn on the head) is a punishment to whomever breaks the rules of Rolf's country. *This is the seventh time Kevin and Jonny are absent. However Kevin is mentioned by both Edd and Eddy. *This is the 12th time Nazz is absent. *This is the third time Jimmy didn't appear. *This is the fifth time Sarah didn't appear. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode, he sleeps in Eddy's room without having a problem. Either Edd developed the condition after this episode, or Edd did, in fact, label Eddy's room and we just didn't see any labels. *At the very end, when Edd wants Eddy to rub oil on his leg, Edd's leg is pink instead of peach-colored, likely because it was miscolored. *No scams were created in this episode. *Rolf apparently believes that pigs who wear suits will search for a life as an airline steward. *In the scene where Rolf finds the Eds, Wilfred is smiling. Wilfred also smiles in "Dim Lit Ed." Gallery bingo-jpg.jpg|"Bingo!" Stare.jpg|"Please don't do that!" curse-of-the-ed-jpg.jpg|"I must eat your brain!" Ed Pants.png|"I am all dressed up and ready to go, guys!" sucker-jpg.jpg|Eddy has a plan… Real Note.jpg|The real sticky note. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h47m00s115.png|The fake version of a sticky note by Eddy. Ed and Eddy Playing Sticky Notes.jpg|Eddy and Ed are figuring on what they will write on Edd's sticky notes. Fancy Wilfred.jpg|Wilfred in a monkey suit. Rolf Hair Weird.jpg|Rolf's hair looks so weird right here. Hat of Discipline.jpg|"Yet you must be punished." OWCH.jpg|That's gotta hurt a lot... Back off, Bowser!.png|"Back off, Bowser!" Double D crawl.jpg|"Oh, no! They tore off Double D's head!" Threaten.jpg|"Don't make me have to use this!" Kanker Pitcher.jpg|The Kankers' heads stuck together in a pitcher Edd hugs Eddy.jpg|Eddy seems to be a little uncomfortable, "Uh, our faces are touching Double D." Video See Also *Sticky Notes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3